paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
(REDO) TDI Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers Part 2
Chris: our previous episode of Total Drama, 22 pups arrived at this cruddy summer camp where they will compete for 100 thousand dollars, but who is the real question, who will get that money we will just have to see, they have their first challenge right now. Who will go home tonight on Total Drama Island! Back at the cliff Rocky: I can't do this Austin: you can just believe in yourself Jared: I prefer to win this challenge Benny: wait, Chris who goes first Chris: how about you gophers Rocky: just....my.....luck Alex: so who jumping first? Rocky: haha not me Porter: I will wimps He walks to the edge Porter: first one, okay I got this He jumps Porter: NO NO NO NO He hits the side of the cliff and lands in the safe zone Porter: YES! Chris: that is one point for gophers, who's next Austin: watch this He runs and slips Jared: lol Austin: GAH! He lands on his head in the water Austin: am I supposed to feel light headed Chris: NEXT VICTIM PLEASE! Jared: I got this He does a front flip, and lands on his back Chris: you didn't even jump off Jared: SHUT UP! He walks and does a front flip off Jared: AHH IS THAT A SHARK Austin: just get in the boat Rocky: I can't do this He runs Blizzard: stop He grabs him Rocky: WHAT ARE YOU DOING Chris: you can't quit there buddy, without this He puts a chicken hat on top of him Rocky: noo Ryan: I got this! Marshall runs to and hits Ryan and they both fall Tundra: i'll go next guess She jumps into the safe zone Rocky: NICE ONE! Alex: me next please He jumps Topher: wait up! He jumps to Topher: oh crud, my hair Austin: Rocky didn't jump Chris: so that's 10 jumpers 1 chicken, bass you're up Colin: I will go first Robert: I'll go with you They both jump off and land on each other Chase: Chase is on the case! Zuma: wait dude, you me Rubble and Ryder jump Ryder: sounds good Rubble: ready? They all jump All: WOO! Shimmer: no I pass Penelope: I don't know about this Lilac: YEE HAW She jumps off Shimmer: how tall is this cliff Chris: 1000 feet Shimmer: YEAH FORGET THIS Chris: so both Shimmer and Penelope get chicken hats They go to the bottom of the cliff Blizzard: chickens Rocky: quiet you Chris: since the gophers had less chickens, they get a advantage, these wagons! Jared: oh boy, what are we doing Chris: in these boxes are supplies to build hot tubs Austin: tell me more! Chris: go! Tundra: start pulling guys! Chase: we have to carry these Chris: you bass do Zuma: aww dude Rubble: this is easy! Shimmer: easy for you to say Blizzard: STUPID THING! He kicks it Blizzard: OW They start laughing Blizzard: oh shut up The Gophers get to the cabins Alex: alright let's build it They open their crates Jared: I got some tools and a pool liner Austin: I got wood They start building Chase: come on guys Rubble: let's move They get to the cabin and start building Blizzard: HURRY UP Colin: stop sitting around and help Robert: yeah dude Chris: time is up! He walks to the gophers Chris: hmm, not bad, nice and toasty He walks to the bass and it falls apart Chase: NO! Chris: the gophers win! Gophers: YEAH! Chris: bass you're up for elimination They go to the campfire Chris: welcome to you're first elim Blizzard: losers Chris: our friends safe are, Penelope and Lilac They go up Chris: Chase,Rubble,Zuma,Ryder,Colin and Robert They walk up Chris: the final marshmellow goes to ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Shimmer! Blizzard: WHAT NO Chris: what yes Blizzard walks to the boat Blizzard: I hate you all Chris: this raps it up, see you next time on Total Drama Island! Category:Total Drama ONLY Episodes